


Pick Your Poison

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Choices, Coming In Pants, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Edgeplay, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It doesn't take Tony long to notice that Bucky has a problem with choice. After his conditioning he apparently feels like he can't give Steve what he needs anymore, can't be the partner he deserves. So he only joins Steve and Tony on dates, staying away from anything sexual. It's frustrating for all of them.Thankfully Tony is a genius. And letting Bucky backseat-dominate Steve through Tony might just work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 26
Kudos: 409





	Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> October is over but Kinktober is still afoot! (at least where I'm concerned.) I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you for whatever kinky shenanigans are up next. Enjoy!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 15: Toys

“What do you think?”

Tony watched Bucky's hands clench where he was holding on to the sheets, his eyes unerringly fixed on Steve. He didn't say anything.

“I think we should give him what he needs," Tony said and smiled at Bucky, gently patting Steve's chest.

Steve, whose eyes were hidden by the dark cloth of Tony's tie, a gag stuffed in his mouth and his hands gripping the metal headboard above him. He was breathing heavily and Tony watched Bucky watch him with dark eyes, the tiny twitches of his fingers giving away just how affected he was.

“He's getting a bit desperate." Bucky's eyes snapped to his, the heat in them making Tony's pants feel tight. “Do you want me to touch him?”

It only took a second before Bucky nodded and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. Nights like this were always hit or miss but if Bucky was invested they could make it work.

“Good.” Tony traced his fingers over Steve's hipbone, ignoring the way Steve twisted his hips into the touch. “I could start right here –“ He brought his hand up to Steve's neck. “Or here. What do you think?”

Bucky swallowed, following the rise and fall of Steve's heaving chest with his eyes. He nodded.

“Which one?” Tony asked gently and Bucky took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he pointed at Steve's neck. Tony hummed. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Bucky's eyes met his and for a second there was so much longing in them that it made Tony's heart ache. Tony wanted to say something but he couldn't push Bucky, not when they did things like this.

Instead he touched Steve where Bucky had pointed him, gentle fingers against Steve's neck, and Steve arched under him, making a muffled noise that almost sounded like a “Please”.

“You're so pretty, baby,” Tony said and Steve flushed, turning his head away. “Hey, none of that. Bucky wants to see you.”

Bucky stiffened a little at his side but when Tony looked up to check on him he didn't tap out, just kept staring at Steve as if he was going to disappear at any moment. Tony hummed.

“Hey.”

Bucky's eyes snapped over to his and Tony gave him a reassuring smile.

“You're doing great. I'm glad you're here.”

Bucky sucked in a breath that trembled on its way out and nodded, his eyes already a little clearer. It always hurt something deep inside Tony to see him like this, his usual confidence reduced to this passive state. Tony hated how much HYDRA had fucked him over.

He knew what Bucky and Steve used to be before the ice. Bucky had always been the dominant partner, making the decisions, holding Steve down, telling him what to do. Steve had told him about it long before they even found Bucky, back when it was just them wrapped up in each other under the cover of darkness, stuttering words about gags and belts and harsh words soothed with kisses.

Tony had been glad to find something he could give Steve, a way to make him happy that went beyond gifts and toys. Steve had reassured him that just being with Tony was enough. It took a while for Tony to really believe it, but they had crossed that bridge together, one step at a time.

When Bucky came back it felt like a miracle. Tony paid for the best therapy money could buy, but even now, years after they had brought him back, the damage HYDRA had done was still glaringly obvious.

Bucky had a problem with choice. It had to be a remnant of his conditioning, his inability to express his wants and needs. Tony had watched him fumble every time people asked him what he wanted, even something as mundane as “Do you want fries with that?” He never seemed to be able to make a decision.

Which was exactly why Tony had first suggested this.

“I have a couple things planned for tonight,” Tony said, reaching for the box he'd put on the bed earlier. “And I'd really like your input on them if that's okay.”

He waited for Bucky's nod before he pulled out a dildo and a vibrator, laying them out on the sheets.

“Steve comes a lot faster with the vibe,” Tony said with a smirk and Steve's breathing hitched as he drew his legs up in anticipation. “But the dildo makes him come harder. Which one do you want?”

Bucky swallowed hard and Tony could practically see his inner battle to push through and just say it. He'd found out fairly quickly that the problem didn't lie with Bucky not knowing what he wanted. He always _knew_. It was expressing it that he had a problem with. Especially when it came to admitting that he still wanted Steve.

In the beginning Bucky had gone so far as to insist to be excluded from sex, even though he'd been happy enough to join them on dates, snuggle on the couch, even sleep in the same bed. But whenever things turned mildly sexual Bucky had left the room, planting himself on the couch with a book or a game until they were done and joining them again in the aftermath.

Tony could tell it frustrated Steve and Bucky both. He knew he'd have to step in at some point.

Lucky for all of them Tony was a genius.

“Which one, Bucky?"

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he looked from one to the other. Tony was about to ask again when he cleared his throat.

“The red one,” he said gruffly and Tony felt a curl of arousal in his gut at the sound of his voice. Steve apparently shared the sentiment because he moaned, hips kicking up and making his cock bounce. Bucky swallowed visibly at the sight.

“Good choice,” Tony said as he picked up the dildo, his voice rough, and Bucky gave him a heated look that warmed Tony all the way to his toes. “Let's get him lubed up so we can use it.”

Steve jumped when Tony brought his slick fingers down to his hole, circling it once before he pushed in slowly but surely. It always amazed Tony how much Steve loved getting fucked, how gorgeously he gave himself up to pleasure, thrusting down on Tony's fingers. Steve didn't disappoint, grinding against Tony as he added two, then three fingers until he was satisfied that Steve was ready.

“Let's get that inside you,” Tony said as he pulled his fingers out and reached for the dildo, watching as Steve raised his hips pleadingly. “Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll give you what you need.”

Steve made a small noise before his breathing hitched as Tony pushed the lubed up silicone inside him, twisting it as he went. He looked stunning, his broad chest heaving as his hands clenched and unclenched on the headboard the deeper Tony went, angling the dildo until Steve sighed softly, head falling back into the cushions.

“Right there?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, huffing a breath when Tony ground the head of the toy into his prostate. Steve squirmed but didn't try to pull away until Tony gave him a break and pulled the dildo out. He smirked at Steve's sigh of relief.

“You'll be good and hold still for me, won't you?” he asked and Steve nodded again, turning his head so he was facing Tony. There was a thin line of spit on his cheek where he'd drooled around the gag and Tony reached out to wipe it away, lingering on Steve's lips. Steve pushed into the touch and Tony indulged him for a moment before he took his hand back, wiping it on the bedsheets.

“Fast or slow, Bucky?” Bucky blinked, looking a little surprised that Tony was asking him. Tony grinned. “You wanna see him come quickly or draw this out? Cause I'm fine with either.”

The low moan that accompanied Steve's hips thrusting down on the toy made it clear what he'd prefer. Bucky looked at him for a long moment before he met Tony's eyes with an almost unnoticeable little smile.

“Drawn out.”

Steve deflated like he'd almost expected that answer and Tony couldn't help but chuckle, thrusting the dildo back in roughly just to hear Steve gasp.

“Slow it is.”

Tony loved doing it like this, watching as every slow drag of the toy along Steve's walls made him more and more frustrated. Steve had never seemed to do well with being teased, even though he loved it, and that more than anything made it fun to keep him on the edge. Whenever it looked like Steve was getting into it, building up to an orgasm, Tony slowed down even further until Steve was panting, trying to twist his body into a position where Tony's slow pace would get him there anyway.

Eventually Tony stopped completely, letting go of the dildo to let it rest inside Steve, and the tortured moan he got in response was music to his ears. When he looked over Bucky was rock hard in his pants, tenting them obscenely, and Tony felt his own cock twitch in response. It was a shame that Bucky still wasn't comfortable with anyone touching his cock while they did this. Not even himself.

"Looks like he needs something on his cock," Tony said, hooking the tip of his finger around Steve's dick to pull it away from his body and let it snap back against his stomach. Both Bucky and Steve gasped at the wet slap it made. "I think a nice fleshlight will do the trick. What do you think, Bucky?”

Bucky hesitated long enough that Tony decided to give him an easy out, turning away to rummage through their box of toys before he came back with a fleshlight and the vibrating cock sleeve that never failed to make Steve come at least twice.

“This one is satisfaction guaranteed,” Tony said with a grin, showing Bucky the sleeve. “But this one will require us to be a little more... hands on.” He rolled the fleshlight in his hand. “Which one do you want?”

Bucky looked from one toy to the other before his eyes stayed fixed on the fleshlight, steadily getting darker.

“That one?” Tony asked, lifting it up as he tried to gauge Bucky's reaction. Bucky nodded. “Alright. Let me just –” 

Tony almost swallowed his tongue when Bucky reached out and grabbed the lube himself, coating the insides of the fleshlight with jerky movements. He'd never done that before.

“You want to do the honors?” Tony asked hoarsely and Bucky hesitated for a moment before he nodded. The urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming but Tony reined it in, determined to give him this moment. “Okay, go ahead.”

Bucky cleared his throat as he positioned the toy right above Steve's cock, his eyes snapping up to watch Steve's face as he slid it over him. Steve arched up off the bed with a choked groan, his hips shuddering with the effort to keep still until Bucky got it all the way down. They were both breathing heavily.

“Bucky's gonna hold it for you,” Tony said roughly and Steve froze before a shiver travelled through him from head to toe, his head instinctively turning towards Bucky. “Yeah, you like that. It's his metal hand too, maybe he'll squeeze it and make it even tighter for you, hm?”

Bucky's hand clenched and Steve threw his head back, groaning into the gag as his hips twitched like he wanted to get going already. He held still for them though. Such a good boy.

Tony lay down at Steve's side, carefully not touching him anywhere except for a hand on Steve's chin, turning his head so he could whisper in his ear. “Fuck it, Steve.”

Steve immediately thrust up into the toy, setting a frantic pace that made Tony twitch with sympathetic pleasure, fuck, he was so hard –

But Bucky pulled the fleshlight off, leaving Steve high and dry. Steve spat muffled curses into his gag as his hips jumped on the bed, but Bucky didn't keep him hanging long before he brought the toy down and let Steve slip inside again.

Tony watched avidly as Bucky let Steve bring himself to the brink over and over again, his hips working so hard that he was breaking a sweat on his brow and all over his chest, muscles contracting and releasing every time Bucky pulled the fleshlight all the way off.

“Feels good, huh?” Tony asked in a low voice and Steve whined. “Yeah. If you beg real pretty maybe Buck will let you come, hm?”

Bucky looked at him and there was something wild and almost dark in his eyes that stirred the heat in Tony's gut. For a second he could've sworn Bucky's face twisted into a grin as he spoke, his voice rough with lust. "He comes when I want him too."

Tony sucked in a breath that made Bucky's eyes dart down to his lips with a hungry expression and – oh, there was an idea. He shoved it to the back of his mind for now, concentrating on Steve's heaving chest, the tiny moans he made whenever he tried to buck his hips up but couldn't.

Bucky pulled the fleshlight up until only the tip of Steve's cock was inside and started twisting it back and forth, grabbing hold of the base with his other hand to hold him steady. Tony couldn't help but stare, his throat tightening with arousal as well as pride because Bucky was touching Steve, touching his cock for the first time since he came back and that was – fuck.

Steve moaned for it like he was dying, trying to thrust up into Bucky's grip, but Bucky was relentless, holding Steve down with his hand around the base as he kept moving the fleshlight ever so slightly, keeping it right on the tip. Tony wasn't even the one getting edged and _he_ felt like begging him to go faster.

Instead he grabbed hold of the dildo again, pulling it most of the way out just to watch the way Steve's hole clenched around it, trying to suck it back in. Steve groaned into the gag and the metal headboard gave an almighty creak where he was holding on to it. Tony would have to get a new one, again. He couldn't give less of a shit.

The desperate moan that dropped from Steve's mouth sounded almost like Tony's name and Tony leaned down to press a kiss to Steve's knee, propping his cheek up on it for a moment.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured into the skin. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

Bucky seemed to take that as his cue to finally push the fleshlight back down over Steve's cock and Steve shouted, hips kicking up into the toy. For a moment Bucky let him suffer, holding it absolutely still, but then he started a pace that was almost brutal, a brisk up and down that made Steve's back arch right off the bed.

"Unghh arnngh," Steve garbled into his gag and Tony took it as encouragement to start fucking him again, angling the dildo until Steve moaned for it, his thighs starting to shake.

The noises Steve made sounded increasingly desperate and Tony couldn't resist wrapping his other hand around his own aching dick, thrusting forward into his fist to ride the frictio–

"No."

Tony looked up in surprise to find Bucky staring at him with such focused intent that it made Tony's heart race.

"No," Bucky said again, glancing down at Tony's hand, and Tony resisted for a moment before he slowly unwrapped his fingers from around his cock, his stomach curling with heat at Bucky's pleased nod. “Good.”

That one word shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

"Whu?" Steve asked through the gag and Bucky didn't bother answering before he started jerking him again, hard and fast, and Tony didn't even have a chance to join in before Steve's moans abruptly raised in pitch, his entire body jerking under Bucky's hands.

He shouted wordlessly when he came, dead tense as his hips pumped up into the fleshlight, come dribbling down his cock and onto his stomach. Tony waited until Steve's muscles started to relax before he thrust in with the dildo and Steve yelped, his cock spasming hard enough to jostle the toy as it milked another spurt of come out of him.

Eventually Bucky dragged the fleshlight high enough that Steve's softening dick flopped out and straight into the mess it made, curled up against his body. Tony cursed at the sight and Bucky's eyes were immediately on him, boring into his like a bolt of heat.

"Now."

It took a second to click but when it did Tony reached down and furiously jerked himself off, leaning over Steve so he could aim for his stomach, right where Steve's come had run down over his skin –

"Tony," Bucky said and Tony looked at him, noting that Bucky's shoulder was moving like he – wait.

His gaze dropped down and his mouth went dry at the sight of Bucky's metal fingers framing the tent in his pants, rubbing up and down and oh fuck, Bucky had never – not with them –

His orgasm blindsided him completely, crashing through him like a tsunami, and Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Bucky's hips thrust up in response, fucking into his own hand and –

Bucky moaned so quietly Tony almost didn't hear it, but he could see the wet patch spreading around the tip of his cock, soaking his jeans with come, oh fuck.

Tony was still trying to catch his breath when Steve suddenly sat up, tugging Tony's tie off his face to blink blearily. His eyes slid down his own chest to where ropes of Tony's come crossed his stomach before they drifted over to Bucky's pants, going steadily wider.

"Holy shit," he said and Tony laughed tiredly, letting his head thump down on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

They cleaned up sluggishly, wiping each other off with tired motions, none of them awake enough for much conversation. It was only when they were tucked under the sheets, Tony's head nestled on Bucky's chest with Steve spooning him from behind that he opened his mouth.

"So. That was fun."

Steve chuckled softly behind him, pressing a kiss to Tony's neck. "Yeah, it was."

"Felt like it was about time," Bucky said, but the slightly crooked smile on his face belied his nonchalant tone. "Can't let my two fellas have all the fun, can I?"

"Definitely not." Tony nuzzled Bucky's chest, letting him feel his grin against his skin. "Always better with you here."

The responding hum made it clear that this particular message had yet to sink in, but Tony wasn't worried. They'd gotten this far and there was no way they would stop trying anytime soon.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
